


Red Shirt

by queenLiz



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive relationship not with thor, Anal, Brief Subspace, Daddy Thor, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, No Incest, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex infront of an asshole boyfriend, Something like a threesome but not really, Sub Loki, Two doms peacocking, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has always wanted Loki so when Laufey, Loki's boyfriend offers him a one night offer to be with the man Thor accepts. He learns a lot about Loki during this one night and now that he's had him, he doesn't think he can let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> I wrote it and corrected it in one day
> 
> Don't be put off by Laufey's presence. You'll forget he's there until he's needed.

Thor didn’t usually like sharing or threesomes but he had an intense attraction to Loki, a power bottom and all around jerk. He was the kind of sub that every dom wanted to beat at least once. Just to have the pleasure of correcting him.

Loki was the property of another jerk, Laufey. Laufey believed that the best of keeping a slave in line was by instilling fear in him. His punishments were sever and in Thor’s opinion, excessive. There were rumors about some of the more harsh things he’d done to Loki some of which bordered on abuse.

Like punishments beyond safewording.

And Loki was known to be a sub in need of harsh, painful punishments. He was often labeled a pain slut.

And normally Thor didn’t play with submissives who needed that kind of brutality. He was a Daddy not a master. But from the moment Thor laid eyes on the whirlwind that was Loki he was hooked. Everything Loki said or did just seemed to call out for a Daddy not a Master. And he wanted that man like he wanted air.

He and Laufey had met prior to the night he was to spend with Loki to iron out the details. Laufey would be in the room but only as a spectator and not as a participant. They discussed what was allowed and what wasn’t. Most of what was allowed Thor would never do, like whippings and cutting. But he was able to obtain Loki’s safeword and get idea of what was going to be expected of him.

His friends had been given him a hard time all week teasing him. Everyone he hung out with knew how much he wanted Loki and a few of the other Daddy Doms that knew about the upcoming date confessed they kind of hoped Thor would represent and make a sub known for needed it rough and hard melt by something a lot sweeter.

On the actual day though, Thor was nervous. He wanted to please Loki of course and hoped that Loki wouldn’t laugh at his brand of BDSM. He wanted Loki to enjoy. He wanted him to enjoy it so much that he’d leave Laufey and come home with him.

Yeah, Thor sometimes lived in a fairytale.

Dressed in his favorite red shirt Thor made his way over there and was happy that things got down to business right away. Laufey met him at the door and took him straight to the bedroom where Loki was standing, leaning up against his wardrobe.

Loki was a beautiful man. His body was long and masculine. He wasn’t a twink that was for sure. Not that there was anything wrong with twinks. Thor had his fair share of them. But there was something about being a Daddy to man that wasn’t boyish in appearance.

He looked pissed though. His green eyes dark and his pale face stormy. That was an odd way to start things off. He didn’t have a lot of experience in situations like this but Thor was certain Loki shouldn’t look ready to kill someone.

He was already in sleeping clothes though the lube and condoms already set out made Thor think Loki knew he wouldn’t be sleeping. Everything about his body language said he was completely uninterested in Thor.

“Say hello Loki.” Laufey prompted, almost in an angry voice himself. Perhaps the couple had been arguing.

“Hello.” Loki quickly obeyed followed by. “What should I call you? Big Daddy?” Sarcasm was dripping all over the statement and the sour look that followed solidified that there was no humor in it.

Thor smiled because he enjoyed a sour Loki the same as he encountered a sweet one. “Daddy will be fine.”

Loki shrugged. “Whatever you want Daddy.”

The erection was instantaneous despite the venom that dripped off the ‘daddy’

 “Kiss your Daddy hello baby.” Laufey sure seemed to get off Loki’s interaction with him. That wasn’t too strange though.

Thor didn’t mind either way. He had wanted to kiss Loki since the moment he sauntered into the club and demanded service from a dom.

Loki walked as if he had no desire to actually kiss him. He stood too far away from Thor to believe Loki was actually going to kiss him, but there was no way he was going to meet him for the kiss either. Loki could demand anything he wanted, most petulant brats did. It was for a daddy to put the boy in his place.

Minutes ticked by before Laufey sighed. “Loki behave yourself. Or do you want further punishment?”

Thor wondered what Loki was on punishment for and what his punishment was. The also explained the angry face and mean words.

Loki stepped a little closer, less than an arms distance away but Thor could smell him. It was intoxicating. He smelled like a fresh winter morning after fresh snow had fallen. Thor was a summer baby himself but there was something about this smell that turned his senses around. Without meaning to, Thor hooked an arm behind Loki’s head, his fingers gripping those silky jet black strands and forcefully pulled Loki in for the kiss.

Loki made the cutest squeal before pulling out and sighing a very scandalized, “Daddy!”

It made Thor laugh.

At least Loki was smiling now.

“Take this off.” Thor ordered pulling slightly on Loki’s black t-shirt.

There was no hesitation from the other man but that look was in his eye again. He wasn’t having fun.

Thor ran a hand down that smooth chest and tight stomach. Loki was pale all over and more beautiful than Thor had ever imagined. Not even in his most sordid fantasies could he have imagined just how breath taking Loki was.

“Gorgeous isn’t he?” Laufey asked. “I like to keep him pretty.”

Loki wasn’t pretty. There was nothing on Loki that was pretty. Maybe his hair, possibly his eyes with that green shine. That was it though.

“Is that how you feel Loki?” Thor had wanted Laufey to stop talking. He wanted Loki’s full attention. “Do you feel pretty?”

Loki went to speak, frowned, and then closed his mouth. It was an effort not to contradict his master while realizing to say that he did was a lie that everyone know wasn’t true. There was no way to pass Loki as pretty.

And Loki was a vain man. But not even he could call himself pretty.

“He feels what I tell him to feel.” Laufey said with a smile in his voice as he took a seat behind Loki.

Thor fought not to roll his eyes. Laufey was beginning to get on Thor’s nerves. This was exactly why he hated two dominants with one sub. Even though Laufey was only supposed to be a voyeur, it always turned into a contest as to who the better dom was. It was a game Thor hated playing.

But never lost.

Instead of answering, he circled around Loki enjoying the expanse of the man’s back. He stepped up behind the man, chest flush against Loki’s back and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and into the green pajama pants.

Loki was soft, not a good sign but that was alright. Thor was sure he could remedy that.

He leaned down an inch to Loki’s ear. “What does Little Loki like?” He asked making sure that he kept his voice low enough that Laufey couldn’t hear exactly was being said. “They say little Loki like’s a strong hand. Is that true?”

With one hand on Loki’s slender cock, Thor used his other hand to deliver a strong blow to Loki’s thigh. Loki hissed but his cock didn’t stir.

“No, Little Loki didn’t like that. What about pain Little Loki?” Thor asked. “I was told, to be happy, Little Loki needs pain. Let’s see.”

Thor took a bite of Loki’s neck causing the man to whimper but still his cock didn’t twitch.

Thor smiled. “No, Daddy knows what Little Loki needs. Little Loki needs to know how long Daddy has wanted him.”

Loki turned to face him, surprise written on his face. His eyes were softer though. That angry glare was replaced by a new interest.

“Oh yes. Daddy wanted you the moment he saw you. Daddy left hard many nights after watching you all night dance with your friends.”

There it was. Loki’s cock started to swell and a slight hitch in his breathing could be heard. Thor wanted to shout in triumph.

Pain slut his ass.

“There’s a good boy Little Loki, that’s it. Get hard for Daddy.” Thor pulled Loki’s ass against him. “You feel that? You feel how hard you’re making Daddy. Do you feel how much Daddy needs you to be a good boy?” When a groan was all Thor got in response Thor squeezed Loki’s cock a little harder. “Answer me Naughty Loki.”

Though not a painful grasp it brought Loki out of his regular head space and into a more submissive one. It was such a common misconception that submissives were always in a mind to submit and one that can cause catastrophic problems.

“Yes Daddy.” Loki breathed in response.

“So you’ll be a good boy right?” Thor pressed. “To make Daddy feel good?”

“Yes Daddy.” Loki’s response was immediate. No more than a whispered voice and all it took was the threat of disappoint to make Loki fall into place.

“Suck his cock!” Both Thor and Loki jumped slightly and the sudden switch in tone seemed to confuse Loki because for a moment he stood completely still like a deer in headlights. “LOKI!”

At the shout Loki dropped to his knees and Thor suddenly wondered if he should pull the other man to his feet or let him continue.

They were not ready to be so intimate so quick, but with Loki in his current frame of mind, it might have a negative effect to stop early. It might cause the sub to think the scene ending was in some way his fault. But at the same time, Thor hated having another top call the shots. Especially one who didn’t seem to understand that being a Daddy and being a Master in a heavy BDSM relationship was vastly different.

In the end, as he watched Loki reach for a condom and start to unzip Thor, he decided that he would see it through, at least enough to get Loki off and to the end of the scene.

As Thor’s cock unfolded out of his jeans, an elegant black eyebrow arched.

Thor was a big man. Though he had a good length, the part that usually caused the most problems was his girth. He was thick enough that Loki couldn’t get his hand closed all the way around it, and Loki’s hands were large with long fingers and an elegant wrist.

He rolled down he condom, pumped it a few times, giving a few playful licks. He was flirting essentially, being a tease. Being Loki. Thor could appreciate a Loki just fine.

“Stop fucking around!” Apparently Laufey didn’t appreciate a Loki.

Loki shuffled on his knees, eyes down having been chastised, as he opened his mouth and worked to take Thor in. Thor watched as Loki forced his mouth open wider and sucked his cock down to the root.

As great as deep throating felt, Thor hated it. To him this was not a feat he’d want his boys to accomplish and with Loki it was no different. The feeling of that tight throat contracting was beyond a pleasure Thor could even comprehend but there was no way any of it was pleasing to Loki whose jaw had to be hurting.

It wasn’t a pretty picture either to watch a sub drool all over himself while fighting the natural urge to throw up what was in his throat. On top of that, Loki’s throat would be sore for days, long after the pleasure of the act wore off. That wasn’t the feeling he wanted the man to leave with.

He gripped Loki’s hair to pull him off but the man visibly fought to keep the cock ludged in this throat there. Loki’s eyes were locked on Laufey who now rubbing on himself to the sight Loki struggling to keep a cock the size of his fist in his throat.

With a displeasured grunt, Thor yanked on Loki’s hair getting his attention and successfully freeing his cock from that delicious wet heat.

“Whose cock are you sucking?” Thor’s voice was rough from pleasure so he made sure to keep his tone even and mild.

Loki blinked. “I… yours Daddy.”

“Then why are you looking at him?” Thor demanded to know.

Subconsciously, Loki’s eyes went to meet Laufey’s but Thor yanked on his hair again to keep his attention. Loki groaned and grimaced. “He’s my Master Daddy. He likes it when I deep throat.”

Thor tsked. “But you aren’t deep throating Master, you’re deep throating Daddy.”

Loki blinked. “You don’t like it Daddy?”

“Do I like it when you are using my body to please your Master? No.”

Loki’s frowned deepened. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

Thor nodded “You follow the rhythm I set. You keep your eyes on me. You worry about pleasing me and only me. Do you understand?”

Loki looked like he was going to cry and it was a horrible sight. Tears have their place in Thor’s bed but not like this. It was odd to see a man who usually looked as if he had so much confidence crumble over corrections. “I understand Daddy.”

With Thor’s strong hand still tight around Loki’s head, Thor put his cock back in Loki’s mouth. Loki simply kept his teeth covered and mouth open. It took a little while, but as Loki realized that Thor wouldn’t push much more than half his cock in his mouth, his shoulders started to relax. Soon, the rest of his body followed suit and Thor could start to feel the vibrations of Loki’s throat as he starting moaning.

Little Loki was enjoying himself.

Thor relaxed his hold on Loki’s head, rocking steadily into the mouth of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen with a cock in his mouth. Loki’s eyes drifted close. Thor stopped moving his hips and Loki instinctually started moving to the same rhythm making Thor groan. “That’s my Little Loki.”

As much as he wanted to unload his balls in Loki’s mouth, he needed to get in his ass. It could well be his last chance to ever do so.

He pulled himself free and Loki actually whimpered and pouted.

“You’ll get it back in a moment.” Thor smiled pleased with the progression of Loki’s mood. “Put on another condom and lube me up. Then go stand by your Master.”

Loki did as told taking off the old condom and replacing it. He grabbed the lube and put, what Thor would consider an excessive amount of lube on it.

It made Thor think Loki was not sufficiently prepared to be fucked. It was ridiculous though. If he was sharing his lover he’d be sure the man was prepped.

Thor finished undressing, grabbed the bottle of lube and joined Loki. He positioned the slave over the master with Loki’s hands on either side of Laufey’s wide shoulders and Loki bent at the waist standing above him.

Thor wanted Laufey to look into Loki’s face as he fucked him. It was oddly pleasing to make Loki lose his mind while his Master could do nothing but watch.

“Are you prepared Little Loki?” Thor asked adding some grease down Loki’s crack.

“He’s prepped.” Laufey answered for him with a tight voice.

That wasn’t good enough for Thor.

“Loki are you prepped?” He asked again.

“I just told you he was. I did it myself.”

“Good for you.” Thor answered Laufey before asking again. “Loki are you prepped?”

“I…” Loki started. “Master...”

“Little Loki,” Thor started softly. “Daddy needs to know what his baby needs in order to give you what you need. Daddy doesn’t want to tear you Little Loki. So tell Daddy, are you properly prepped?”

A tense minute passed before Loki answered. “No Daddy. I need more prep.”

Thor groaned at the admission. This was how to build trust. Loki now knew to please Thor he needed to be honest and Loki knew Thor didn’t have an interest in his pain.

That deserved a reward.

Thor pulled Loki up and ravaged his mouth with a hot, open mouthed kiss with a possessive hand on Loki’s throat. No pressure, no threat of pressure on his windpipe, just as a way for Loki to focus on being touched. At the end of the kiss Thor moaned out a “Good boy.”

Loki responded with a thrust of his hips into the air and a long drop of precome falling onto Laufey’s thigh.

“Get back into position.” Thor ordered and was pleased that Loki took his place right back to where he was.

Thor greased his finger and inserted one first. Loki wasn’t a virgin that much was clear. So he added a second finger which sunk in the second knuckle with some effort. No, Loki was no whore and odds were Laufey was not a thick man.

No, Loki was not properly prepped at all.

And it angered Thor that Loki would have said nothing. In an attempt to ease the way, he over greased Thor but the penetration would have hurt. But then, but then by the way he was braced, his whole body tense, Thor expected he expected to be ridden hard.

Even more so though, it angered Thor that Laufey had tried to make it hurt more. He saw the width of Thor’s dick, he knew his Loki was not open enough. Thor could have and probably would have torn him.

Inserting a third finger was much harder. It didn’t help that Loki was so tense and stiff. “Come on my Little Loki. Open up for Daddy.”

“I’m trying Daddy.” Came Loki’s pained answer.

Yes he was, just not in the right ways.

“Well then try harder.”

Thor wanted punch Laufey right in the nuts.

It served to only make Loki more tense and uneasy. “I’m sorry.”

Thor didn’t know who Loki was apologizing to and it didn’t really matter. “It’s okay Baby. All that means is Daddy hasn’t gotten you to relax enough.” Thor dropped to his knees and spread Loki’s cheeks. “We’ll remedy that.”

Loki almost jumped out of his skin at the first touch of Thor’s flat tongue. At the second Loki’s cock jumped and Thor smiled. Yes Loki liked anal play. Not all men did and being gay or even being a submissive didn’t mean you had to like anal play.

Loki did though.

Thor lapped at Loki’s hole as wet moans ripped from his mouth. “Daddy.” He was saying. “That feels so good.”

Yes, with the admission of pain having already been praised for, the admission of pleasure was much easier. Soon, Loki’s back unkinked and he relaxed again.

Thor moved his mouth away and quickly replaced it with the same three fingers as before. This time, Loki took them easier though his breath was forced out of his lungs. With small thrusts Thor pushed and pulled those fingers from his tight heat. “That’s it Little Loki. Now curl your hips.”

Loki did as ordered and groaned at the feeling it produced in him.

Thor was rewarded with a long drop of precum again this one starting to form a puddle on Laufey’s jeans.

“Alright sweetheart. Try to stay loose Baby.”

“Ok Daddy.” Loki was visibly trying to calm himself down. Though he was shaking, both from arousal and apprehension, his hips stayed loose.

Thor positioned himself at Loki’s entrance and pushed. He could see Loki’s arms starting to shake and could tell the moment it became too much when his stomach clenched. With only the flared head in Loki screamed. “Daddy stop! Daddy stop please it hurts.”

Thor knew he was a bigger man than most but he also knew Loki was an experienced bottom. A little patience and he knew he’d be inside of him fully.

Loki’s head bowed, he was trying to calm himself and Thor figured he should take a moment to do the same for the opposite reason when he heard a frustrated grunt of “Seriously.” From Laufey.

Thor watched as Loki’s head with lifted up by his Master who smiled at the pained expression on Loki’s face. “He can take more.”

Thor didn’t know what on Loki’s face said “I can take more”. His eyebrows were creased, his lip red. He was actually sweating and his nose flared. Even his ears were red with strain. But more shocking was the panicked “No.” That ripped out of Loki’s mouth.

“No?” Laufey was not pleased with that. “No?”

Thor watched horrified as Laufey’s hand reared back and Thor realized he was going to hit him. Loki flinched and moved back in an attempt to evade the slap resulting in another inch on Thor’s flesh sinking into him.

What occurred next could only be described as a learned helplessness. Caught between a searing pain behind him and the impending pain in front on him, Loki took a breath and simply slackened and waited for the pain of either impact.

Before Laufey’s hand could lower, Thor pulled out and Loki away. “Now, Laufey, we agreed he was mine tonight. If you can’t play nice, you’ll have to leave.” He tried to keep his tone light as he let his cock fall from Loki’s body.

“He will not disrespect me.”

Thor looked at Loki who had a faraway look on his face. As if he was resigned to whatever either man would decide. “He didn’t. He disrespected me. His no was directed at me.” He looked back at Loki who was now looking at him with an amused curious look on his face. “Isn’t that right Little Loki.”

Loki swallowed looking a little more contrite now. “Yes Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“See he said sorry.” Thor said before moving Loki back into position. “Kiss Master.”

Loki kissed him. “I didn’t mean it Master.”

Laufey grunted.

Thor resumed stroking his back, trying to bring Loki back to the state he was in before Laufey ruined the moment, again. It took a while of stroking and pampering but Loki started relaxing, his breathing evening out. Thor place his cock at Loki’s entrance again feeling as Loki tried to ready himself without tightening. He took a little more than before. Thor could feel as the head of his cock pushed passed the tight ring. After another inch or so, Loki hissed and tensed.

“It’s alright Little Loki. We’ve got time.” Though the words were sweet, Thor wondered how much time he really had.

Even without his whole cock into Loki, he was ready to come. He had deliberately jerked off twice that day to avoid it but Loki was far tighter than he could have imagined.

Loki breathed deep and tried to relax a little more before he said. “I’m ready for more Daddy.”

Thor pushed in more, until about half his cock was taken in and Loki’s back arched, his legs widening to accept the width of it. “Ah, ah, fuck you’re so big. It feels like you’re ripping me open.”

Thor smiled at the admission. An experienced bottom complaining about not being able to take you was a confidence boost. “I know Baby. You’ve never taken a cock like Daddy’s have you?”

“No Daddy.” Loki admitted fast enough that Thor believed it to be true.

“You feel so good Loki.” Thor praised. “I can’t wait to bottom out. To fill you until there’s nothing left.”

Loki groaned.

“Can I push more Baby? Can Little Loki take Daddy?”

Loki nodded emphatically. “Yes Daddy. I can take it.”

“Take a deep breath for Daddy.”

Loki took a deep breath and Thor pushed in until he was fully in. It took all of Thor’s strength not to start thrusting immediately especially with the way Loki was clenching and unclenching his stretched out hole.

Loki was shaking at the strain and whimpering. “Is it all in?”

“Yes Baby. You did so well. You feel so good.”

Loki sighed. “I want to please you Daddy.” That was a raw and honest admission from a sub. In the end that was all they wanted. No matter how strong they were, and Thor knew Loki to be stronger than most, in the end they needed to please to be happy.

“I know my Little Loki. Can I move?”

Loki nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

Thor started with small movements. Nothing harsh or strong. Just slight hip movements. Loki worked on staying loose and soon his hole became more accommodating. “That’s it Baby.” Thor sighed as the grip on his cock loosened just enough to allow him more freedom in thrusting.

Loki seemed to be recovering as well. Thor could feel Loki starting to fuck back, his back arching and hips curling. Thor groaned at the movements and Loki took that as encouragement. He braced himself on Laufey’s shoulders and started moving his body in a slithering motion that made Thor’s throat dry and his balls tighten.

“Oh my Naughty Loki.” Thor groaned.  “You trying to make Daddy come early?”

“No Daddy.” Loki answered. “I would never.”

There was the Loki Thor craved. This was the Loki Thor wanted to encourage. Not the well trained, drop to his knees persona that was beaten into but the real Loki. The Loki that was playful and enjoyed submitting.

Still, he couldn’t let any Loki persona control the session.

He adjusted the angel and let his cock lean up against his prostate while enjoying the strangled moan that Loki let loose. “Oh fuck. Oh shit.”

Thor laughed. “You like Daddy’s cock?”

“Fuck Daddy. Fuck, I wanna come.”

“You can come?” Thor said before adding. “But you can’t touch yourself.”

“That’s not fair Daddy.”

Thor laughed as a sudden movement caught his attention.

He’d forgotten Laufey was even there but the look of pure anger on the man’s face was priceless. As he fucked into Loki’s body he stared into the other’s dom’s face letting him see the pleasure Loki’s body was creating. He wanted Laufey to know that he enjoyed Loki just as much as Loki was enjoying him.

 “Master,” Loki’s voice forced the two tops to look away from each other. “Daddy’s cock is too much.” Thor admired Loki’s attempt to override his authority. Appealing to his master because Daddy was being too strict.

“Yeah?” Laufey was breathless. “Master found you a good cock?” And Thor saw that for what it was too. Laufey’s attempt at reminding Thor that Loki was his to command.

“Master…”

“Tell Daddy you like his cock.”

“I like your cock Daddy.”

“Thank Daddy for fucking you.”

Something like a growl and a whine was the response they got.

“Come on now Loki, thank Daddy.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Loki sounded more frustrated then turned out by that little back and forth. Having been denied an ally in his Master, Loki returned to his Daddy.  “Daddy please can I come?”

Thor laughed making sure his cock stroked Loki’s prostate with every thrust. Not punching it, but dragging over it making the pleasure agonizing. “I told you just don’t touch yourself.”

Loki gasped. “Please Daddy. Fuck, fuck, the pressure. Oh, I’m so full.”

That slithering body was now barely able to support itself. Master was no long a thought in Loki’s mind. Only Daddy and his cock existed. “Come on my Naughty Loki. Can you come for Daddy?”

A miserable moan was his response.

“You can do it Baby. Come on. Daddy wants to feel it on his cock.”

A panicked sound ripped from Loki and he stiffened before arching and a shot of clear liquid reached to Laufey’s face. A true sign of an anal orgasm that it wasn’t yet white.

And Laufey looked absolutely shocked and disgusted by his sub’s release on his face.

Loki, for his part, probably would have been too if he could breath. Instead he shuddered and whimpered as Thor ruthless continued his assault.

As the shudders died, Thor pulled Loki away from Laufey and himself out of Loki. He laid on his back near the headboard and positioned Loki on top of him. “Come on Naughty Loki. Ride Daddy.”

Loki reached behind him to position Thor’s cock and sunk down resulting in another orgasm which left Thor laughing. “My Baby loves it.”

Loki looked torn between being happy and miserable. “It feels so good Daddy. I can’t… oh I… ah….ah Please.” Loki babbled as he held on to the head board to help keep moving.

There was nothing good about the rhythm Loki had going other than Thor knew it was because Loki was too wrecked to actually fuck him right. Had no one ever fucked this man before? Loki was known for his control and yet Loki couldn’t seem to get a hold of himself. Doms from all levels of BDSM had used pain in an attempt to break Loki. It turned out, all he needed was pleasure.

Thor let him struggle to even attempt to set a pace he could actually deal with. Loki’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his hips stuttering and every so often stiffening as more contractions propelled fluid from his cock. What a beautiful thing it was when a sub stopped performing and just felt.

“Come on baby, keep your hands on the headboard. Let Daddy take over.”

Loki leaned forward and did and bidden. Thor grasped his hips and bent his own knees for leverage before starting a brutal pace, thrusting up with more force than before.

For one long moment, Loki’s mouth dropped open and it looked like he was screaming silently. Thor wished he could take a picture of it and use it as a wallpaper for his phone. The sight was too much to bare. His balls drew up and Thor knew he was going to lose it.

Thor flipped them so that Loki was on his back. “Stay loose Loki. Can you do that Loki? Daddy needs you to stay still and loose so Daddy can come.”

“Yes Daddy.”

With Loki’s long legs wrapped around Thor’s upper back, Thor started thrusting making sure to use only his hips. Loki looked so relaxed, even with the fast pace, a sign that the progression of their session was paced right despite Laufey’s interference. He was groaning constantly though, his eyes starting to glaze over.

Even through his near orgasmic state, Thor could see the signs.

Loki was falling.

And not from pain or punishments but pleasure.

Thor decided he wanted to see it.  Relying on what he had already learned from the submissive, Thor decide simple words were enough to make Loki get there. “You’re making Daddy feel so good Loki.”

A whimper was his response.

“You’re so good to Daddy. You want Daddy to feel good don’t you?”

“Daddy.” Loki whined.

Thor couldn’t believe how well Loki responded just to praise, just by compliments. No boy he’d ever been with crave this much love.

“I’m so close Loki. Daddy wants to come so bad.”

“Come Daddy. I want you to.” He gasped, he was fighting it. Why would he fight subspace? Subs yearned for subspace. “Daddy.”

“Loki, Loki.”

A mumbled mess came out of Loki’s mouth and it took a moment for Thor to realize he was saying words. And it wasn’t Daddy or Master, it was his name. “Thor, Thor…” and then silence as his eyes rolled back and subspace claimed him.

The sound of his name from Loki’s lips is what sent Thor over and the pleasure was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was so good, so mind numbing, so unbelievably ball blenchingly hard. It took a long couple of moment to gather his wits.

Loki was unconscious, probably for the night. While Laufey went to the restroom, Thor struggled to get dressed in the dark with increasingly aching limbs. Realizing Loki would not be awake when he left, Thor leaned down and pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips.

Loki sighed. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

Thor frowned. “Why Baby?”

“I fell. I didn’t mean to. I’m not supposed to.”

Thor frowned. Was that why Loki was fighting subspace? Because his douchbag of a top didn’t like it? Was that a joke?

“I loved it Little Loki. You were beautiful.”

A snore was his response and then Laufey was walking him to the door.

 “You know,” Laufey had said once Thor passed through the threshold of the front door into the outside world.  “I had requested you fuck my boyfriend because he hated you.”

“What?” Thor asked not sure he understood.

“He hated you.” Laufey explained. “It was a punishment. It seems to have backfired. He enjoyed himself far too much. But make no mistake, your pretty words and gentle touches would never be enough for Loki.”

Thor snorted. “It was enough to make him lose conscious.”

Laufey’s eyes turned to an almost red as they squinted nearly closed. The only word to describe him was seething. “Stay away from Loki.”

The door closed so Laufey didn’t hear Thor’s response of, “Fuck you.”

000

Two weeks went by and it was hard to forget that night. Thor had masturbated at least twelve times already to the memory of his Little Naughty Loki. He knew he fucked the man well but Laufey might have been right. Just because it seemed like abuse didn’t mean Loki didn’t consent to it. Loki might have loved being used like that, back handed and given to people against his well.

It was unlikely though.

Still, Thor feared he’d have to forget the other man. It was a farfetched dream that Loki would leave Laufey and go running into his arms. Life didn’t work that way. You didn’t always get what you wanted.

It would be easier if Loki hadn’t just walked into the club looking so unbelievably sexy in his red shirt and black pants. Thor didn’t think he’d ever seen Loki wear red before. He looked good in it though. In fact it was a really nice shirt. He had owned one that he’d lost recently probably in the laundry.

In fact the last time he had seen it was when he’d worn it to…

Loki’s.

He must have left while trying to get dressed in the dark. But there was Loki wearing it lovely as a private statement that only Thor could read.

Loki walked further into the club towards the back table where Laufey and his friends usually sat when he spotted Thor sitting there with his friends.

He walked over to them, no hesitation in his step and stood by their table. He stood there quietly for a moment before his head tilted and his green eyes lowered submissively. “Daddy.”

He could feel every pair of eyes that his friends owned on him and still that did not stop the instant hard-on at that word and how sexy it sounded coming from Loki’s mouth. He had to play it cool though. He may be only a Daddy but he was still supposed to be the one in control. “My Naughty Loki.”

The smile on Loki’s face widened before he winked at the man.

Thor knew it. Right then. Loki was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. Tell me what you think!


End file.
